<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate Is Running Through My Veins by Eli0t</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419870">Hate Is Running Through My Veins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0t/pseuds/Eli0t'>Eli0t</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archive of Our Own, Original Work, Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abused Luigi (Nintendo), Dark Mario (Nintendo), Dark Peach (Nintendo), F/M, Limited use of a Fursuit, M/M, Multi, Murder, Possibly incest, Tanooki Peach (Nintendo), weird sexual tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0t/pseuds/Eli0t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind, but, with a gun against his head, well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mario/luigi/peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hate Is Running Through My Veins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind, but, with a gun against his head, well... It wouldn't be very smart. Not that he was against gun play, but this did not seem like the right time or place for that. It had been 554 minutes since his last nonsense but he could feel the urge to do something stupid welling up inside. </p><p>"Look mate, you don't gotta do this," he said, trying to make his voice stronger than he was physically -- damn himself for his weak physique. It came out more like a whine or a whimper than the calm he had been going for. He hated feeling this helpless, a frustration that had become increasingly familiar in the passing months.</p><p>A smirk curled up the other man's face, apparently finding his weakness satisfying and amusing. "I know I don't have to," the man purred, and leaned in close to his ear.  "I want to. Do you know how delicious your fear tastes? Oh Luigi, you always were a terrific coward. Your screams made Nana abandon you as a child, after all."</p><p>Tears filled Luigi's eyes before he could stop them. Mario's finger lightly brushed them away, and his hand tilted Luigi's chin up. Deliberately, he clicked the safety on his gun off.</p><p>Suddenly, light invaded the room through a now open door. "Oh Marioooooo," a horribly shrill voice rang out, then stopped, the owner's pink umbrella dropping to the floor with a clatter.</p><p>Mario was surprised by the sudden appearance of Peach, but did not lower his weapon. </p><p>Peach pouted.  "Mario, you started without me?" she asked, sauntering up to the two.</p><p>Luigi's eyes darted to Peach, shaken, "Wh-What do you mean?"</p><p>Peach smirked a little. "You haven't told him, babe?" she asked of the red-suited plumber. "Mario here thought you were being a little too... uncooperative," she purred, drumming feather-light fingers along his arm.</p><p>"I -- I don't under--" Luigi's confusion was cut off by Peach suddenly dropping to the ground and seductively crawling towards the two men.</p><p>In her dress, such a move would be messy, but since Peach was in a Tanooki fursuit, it was fine. "Tanooki sounds," she said.</p><p>And then Mario aimed at Peach and pulled the trigger, watching as blood stained her costume.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>